inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Microphone
Microphone, '''labelled '''The Loud and Proud, is a new contestant on Inanimate Insanity II and a minor character in Inanimate Insanity 1. She is generally a nice but loud person and she was placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Microphone generally has a kind personality, but this is usually overshadowed by her extreme loudness and her constant shouting at times. Sometimes, she can control her volume using a button, but it has also been shown to be triggered on accident. In addition, she is very vocal about her wants and desires, as shown in A Kick In The Right Direction, and appears to be easily irritated (e.g. at Cheesy's jokes and at Dough). Official Site Bio "Microphone is a very outgoing and friendly contestant who just wants to have a good time. Unfortunately, she seems to not be able to keep her volume under control, causing her to be rather "loud" around other people. This can irritate people very easily and helps and hurts her in many situations." Coverage Inanimate Insanity Unlike any other contestant, Microphone had a brief cameo in Journey Through Memory Lane Part 2. She was seen behind Knife once Adam had called, and was not seen again. Inanimate Insanity II Microphone makes her official debut along with the other new contestants in Breaking The Ice. She, along with the other newbies, falls out of the plane which had crashed into Hotel OJ. She is later seen greeting both Paintbrush and Lightbulb, with the latter wondering how she guess their names. In the challenge, Paintbrush accidentally bumps into her, causing Microphone to yell as a result, blowing many people off the glacier. The ice starts to break under her, and she falls through the crack, screaming as she discharges the water and causes an electrical reaction, harming her, as she falls in. In the second challenge, once her and Knife remain, she says she has an idea and turns up her volume, making everyone cover their ears. Knife scolds her saying it only made him deaf, later when someone throws a dodge-ball at Knife. She gasps, worried, that she is the only one on her team. However, she then got an idea. She threw two dodge-balls in the air and yelled, rendering the other team helpless as the dodge-balls hit them, winning her team the challenge. MePhone4 comments on this by making a pun. In Marsh on Mars, Microphone didn't do much. When Baseball went to gather volunteers to go to Mars to get Marshmallow, Microphone offered but she unwillingly yelled, angering Baseball, she is allowed to go Mars and her team is the one who find Marshmallow, so when they fly back her team wins. In Tri Your Best, she was chosen to participate in the challenge. She was about to volunteer on her own, but Nickel covered her mouth, to shield her yelling She was put against Fan in the last part of the challenge. Fan angered her, and when she yelled, Fan flew to the finish line, making her team lose. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Microphone laughed at Knife when she see Knife's photo, but ends up not caring because of Baseball's speech. She was safe in the elimination with 384 votes. Later, Microphone is seen again when she says she got the grater. Microphone says her team's pizza doesn't look very appetizing. Then she stares at Soap when Gamey tastes her "Secret Ingredient," disinfectant. With her team only getting seventeen out of forty, her team lose the challenge, and is up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, Microphone was shown to be safe with 188 votes. She then asked Apple what was inside Box, albeit yelling. She was then singled out by Baseball to be the goalie for the competition. However, after letting a goal slide past thanks to new contestant Dough, she was brought to the field instead. Her team won, and was safe from elimination. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Microphone believes she'll need more self-restraint to win the challenge with Baseball telling her it isn't just about her. She is seen walking down a hall with Cheesy, expressing her dislike for messing up things with her loudness, only for her to yell when Cheesy cracks a joke out of it. Bow's ghost then appears in front of her, complains about her yelling, and then yells even louder, shooting Microphone out of the house. Her team ends up winning the challenge, sparing her from elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Microphone appears next to Baseball, cheering (a bit loud) about the fact that Soap is on their team. This gained an annoyed response from Baseball. Microphone goes into this with the argument: "Soap is actually nice to me, you just yell at me all the time!" Later in the episode, Microphone is seen on top of a ladder scrubbing a window, with Cheesy nearby. Microphone's response was a short, angry stare. When Cheesy explained the joke, Microphone tells him to leave her alone, saying: "Can't you take anything seriously?!" When Cheesy performed another joke, he reached Microphone's limit, earning a soaked sponge and a bucket in the face. After the outro, she's seen outside of Hotel OJ, enjoying the peace and quiet. This, however, was interrupted when a bush was creepily rustling, with no wind or breeze to speak of. She carefully approaches, and prepares by heightening her gain. Cheesy suddenly jumped out of the bush, and thanks to Microphone's high gain, she heard Cheesy's joke deafeningly loud. She scolded at Cheesy: "Was it REALLY worth it to drag yourself out here in the middle of the night, just to make a pun?! It wasn't even funny!" When Cheesy left, Microphone complains to herself about how she tries the hardest, but still keeps losing. Suitcase tried to calm her down, but Microphone's moodyness made her think twice. Lastly, Microphone is seemingly being peeked on by someone in another bush, ending the episode with a cliffhanger. In Theft and Battery Trivia *Despite her famous yelling ability, microphones don't make any sound at all - they just input sound. *Microphone is the only Inanimate Insanity II Contestant to appear in season 1 once, Fan and Cheesy are also II 2 competitors but appeared in season more than once. *Microphone is the first new female contestant to appear in a season that they didn't compete in. (Not counting BFDI cameos with Pencil and more also applying to the rule) *With her outgoing personality, she is the first newbie to die. *In season 2 her design changed from the way she looked in the season one finale. * She can hear louder by turning a knob on herself as seen in Everything's A-OJ Gallery |-| Inanimate Insanity II= MircophoneIdle.png|Microphone's Idle MicRockOutIdle.png MicrophonePro.png Microphone 2.PNG BaseballLightbulbMicIceBroken.png Microphone Banner.png Microphone.jpg microphone.png Bandicam 2014-03-15 00-30-39-238.jpg|Microphone's Beta Design Image.jpg|Microphone and 2 others MicrophoneBowScream.png|Microphone flies out of the mansion MicrophoneCheesy.png Episode 8 votes.png|Microphone safe with 540 votes youtu.be-omKX_3r4lxQ.jpg|her anger Category:Female Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Team Grand Slams Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 2 Novice Category: Intro Season Two Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Arms and Legs